Kitty (Shauna)
Shauna |ability = Normalize |debut = An X-cuse to Come Out and Play |location = With Shauna }} This Skitty, nicknamed ' Kitty', is a -type Pokémon owned by Shauna. Biography Kitty was seen with Shauna's Furfrou when Shauna, Y, Tierno and Trevor were at X's house where Y tried to coerce X out of his room.X&Y001: An X-cuse to Come Out and Play During the chaos caused by Xerneas and Yveltal, Neko, its trainer and her friends scraped passed being tossed in the air by the ensuing battle between the mighty Pokémon.X&Y002: X-actly What They Wanted With Shauna under Celosia's Honedge's control, she accidentally dropped Kitty in its Poké Ball. Y saw how scared it was in its Poké Ball, but before she could pick it up, Shauna swiped it of the ground, with Y questioning what Kitty was trying to tell her.X&Y006: The Aegislash Agenda After her mind control, Kitty was seen next to Shauna when she woke up and apologized to Y, with Y apologizing back.X&Y007: Lucky Lucario Was Here Facing against Team Flare's grunts' Noibat, Shauna sent Kitty and commanded it to use Fake out. However, the Noibat emitted ultrasonic sounds, causing Kitty to be deaf at Shauna's commands.X&Y008 It was also present during the time at the Superfun Minigame Corner, where Y was playing games with Veevee to bond with it.X&Y009 Shauna let Kitty watch Tierno's roller skates move, while everyone took a break.X&Y017 Kitty was sent out to battle the group of Espurr sent out by a Team Flare Grunt, alongside Y's Froakie, Y's Fletchling, Tierno's Corphish and Trevor's Flabébé.X&Y019: Overthrowing a TyruntX&Y020: Morphing Manectric During the falling of Cassius' helicopter, Kitty was among the group who were panicking over the falling of the helicopter.X&Y024: Shooting Frogadier Shauna sent Kitty into the battle with Team Flare for the Xerneas tree, but everyone got binded by Trevenant's roots.X&Y026: Tying Trevenant After being freed, Shauna tried to have Kitty attack Essentia, who ran away.X&Y028: Surrounding Braixen In Laverre City, Shauna, along with her friends, was training with her Kitty, under Gurkinn's supervision.X&Y029: Quilladin StandsX&Y030: Gyarados Changes Along with her friends and the Gym Leaders, Shauna and Kitty went to Geosenge Town, to seal the Ultimate Weapon.X&Y031: Pyroar Breathes There, Kitty tried to push the "bud", but Shauna called it back before she and Trevor were pulled away by Tierno.X&Y032: Flabébé Blooms Kitty was walking with the group and looked up to Blue's Charizard and Rhyperior, who inspired Kitty to become as strong as they were.X&Y036: Hawlucha Attack Kitty helped Corphish, Tierno and Shauna lift an Aggron, under which the Pinsirite was located.X&Y037: Pinsir Changes Shauna and Kitty set off with the group to the Pokémon Village.X&Y039: Malamar Traps As Shauna went to the Pokémon Village, she was taken by Celosia. Promising not to lose to Celosia, Shauna sent her Neko against Doublade.X&Y041: Charizard Transforms Kitty parried against Doublade, as Shauna reminded Celosia she was trained by Gurkinn. Doublade stroke at Kitty to defeat it, but Neko stood back up. With Feint Attack, Kitty defeated Doublade, while Celosia saw that Kitty was emitting fur on Doublade's edge to dull it, through Play Rough move. After Celosia's defeat and meeting up with Tierno, Shauna and Kitty surrounded Aliana and her Pumpkaboo. This forced Aliana to give up from intimidating Trevor.X&Y045: Xerneas Gives AZ sent Golurk to attack everyone. Thus, Kitty protected Shauna from its attack. Kitty was also present with Shauna, as the group went to Vaniville Town.X&Y046: Epilogue Known moves Using Feint Attack | Fake Out; normal; X&Y008 Feint Attack; dark; X&Y045: Xerneas Gives Play Rough; fairy; X&Y045: Xerneas Gives }} Trivia *Starting from "Pinsir Changes", Kitty's nickname in the english version was Neco, but this was changed to Kitty in "Xerneas Gives". The new english nickname is actually a more literal translation of the original, as Neco is actually based around the word "neko", the Japanese term for "cat". References Category:Normal-type manga Pokémon Category:Nicknamed Pokémon